The present invention relates to a beverage container for serving beverages in outer space in the controlled environment of a space station or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to such a container which will function in that environment notwithstanding the zero gravity conditions of outer space.
The containers of the present invention may be utilized in the beverage dispenser disclosed in applicants' copending application entitled "Post-Mix Beverage Dispenser System Suitable For Use In Outer Space", filed on even date herewith.
The operation of a beverage container in outer space presents some unique problems which are not encountered on earth. Most significant is the absence of gravity because under zero gravity conditions there is no natural separation of gaseous and liquid phases within the container. Therefore, there is no headspace formed within the container from air or carbon dioxide as there would be on earth. In addition, beverage containers in the controlled environment of a space station or the like in outer space are often subjected to temperatures in excess of 100.degree. F. (37.8.degree. .C) and they must be able to withstand lift-off and landing conditions of spacecraft. Furthermore, it is imperative in the environment of a space staion to control the pressure of carbonated beverages therein so that they do not exceed two to three p.s.i. in order to assure comfortable beverage consumption by astronauts. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a beverage container which operates satisfactorily under the above unique conditions and any other conditions which may be encountered in the controlled environment of a space station.